Talk:Humans/@comment-5633574-20181201235222
Elaboration to changes on this article, as it was filled with misinformation and speculation: -"Various bits" must be sourced if the speculation about early humans must be included, which it should not as it is not confirmed nor does any information in any of the games lead to anything that you can actually create a solid idea with beyond loose speculation. -The bit about being able to manipulate humanity being a standard human trait has never been confirmed. -Much personal speculation about human's relationship with humanity and the Dark was removed, as it is purely speculation. -The armor and arms of the Ringed Knights and early humans are never defined as alive or even 'quasi-living.' -Gwyn and his children are not ever confirmed as looking down upon humans nor is that why they were branded. - "gifted" being in quotations is pointless since it was simply a gift, not something more sinister. -There is no 'humans that remained loyal to their roots' and quite frankly the entire paragraph trying to group humans into 'loyalists and tratiors' is utter nonsense. The humans in the Ringed City were loyal to the gods as well, and just as some in the Ringed City would not have been, plenty outside were both loyal and spurnful of Gwyn and his progeny. We know nothing about how the humans spread out or how things went after the initial end of the Age of Ancients for them. Stop adding your own speculation into the article. -All it says in the Ringed Knight Hood is that the knights showed subtle defiance in regards to their origins. There is nothing beyond speculation/limited interpretation in the original note about the city inhabitants actually hating Gwyn, his children, and that they were not actually loyal. -There is no confirmed reason for Oolacile awakening Manus beyond being fooled by a Primeval Serpent. There is never once anything confirmed about a fear of darkness, and the idea that they tortured Manus or broke his pendant is nothing but actual, baseless speculation. It has no grounds being in the article itself. -The Darkwraith covenant is not necessarily something that Kaathe gave to New Londo as a whole. There is no evidence of any citizens beyond the Darkwraiths themselves and Four Kings being a part of it. -Changed Gwyn seeing the world as 'his' to simply 'the world' since we have no indication that Gwyn viewed the world as his alone, or that he is as megalomaniacal as the individual who wrote this implied. Kaathe's dialogue is unreliable due to his obvious antagonism to Gwyn and the Age of Fire. -The follow was removed in its entirety: "The Gods shepherded the Human race, who became afflicted with the curse of the Darksign, which could revive its victims whenever they died. A vile plan was made to prolong the rule of Gods indefinitely, where these "Undead" humans were hunted and gathered to await the end of the world, so that one among them could restart the Age of Fire when it began to end again." All of this is heavily slanted towards one interpretation that has not been confirmed; please keep the article neutral. With how open-ended Dark Souls keeps its storytelling, all of this theorycrafting being passed off as fact is actually embarassing. -"And the plan worked, time and time again, and the fabric of reality suffered each time nature was denied its rightful course." Drivel. See above. -"Kaathe's will is currently being honored by the Sable Church of Londor, who aim for a slightly different Age of Dark, ruled by a Lord of Hollows." TheSable Church diverges significantly from Kaathe's original view of the Dark Lord and Humanity. -There is nothing calling the egg Fillianore holds the 'embraced shell' nor is there any reason to bring it up, as until we know more about it, it means nothing. -"This breaks the spell on the city, exposing it to the influence of time and reducing the entire world to a barren desert, with only the remains of once mighty architecture resembling Lothric and Anor Londo decorating the landscape." What happens at the end of the Ringed City is subject to much speculation. Please do not pass off your own theories as fact. -Gael never confirms he knows he will die; all we know is he is a bit mad by the time Ashen One reaches him. -"In what can be theorized as the "true" ending to the series, the Ashen One slays the Soul of Cinder, an embodiment of Gwyn and the Lords of Cinder. They call upon the Firekeeper, whose new eyes have revealed the true course of the world, and she holds the tiny flames in her hands as they fade. She mentions that one day, the First Flame will be reborn, and the cycle of light and dark can now return to its course. Darkness begins to settle across the world, and the Age of Dark finally commences, though the Firekeeper makes note to the Ashen One about how neither of them can see." We do not know what is the true end of the series. This has no place in the article. -There is nothing at all tying Navaan's necromancy, if he truly was one, to humanity. Simply being a hexer does not count. The article itself should not have speculation or information without solid base or confirmation. Do not fill it with such things.